The present invention relates to a fluorine gas generating apparatus.
As a prior-art fluorine gas generating apparatus, an apparatus which generates fluorine gas by electrolysis using an electrolytic cell is known.
JP2004-43885A discloses a fluorine gas generating apparatus provided with an electrolytic cell 32 for electrolyzing hydrogen fluoride in molten salt containing hydrogen fluoride, generating a product gas mainly containing a fluorine gas in a first gas phase section on an anode side, and generating a byproduct gas mainly containing a hydrogen gas in a second gas phase section on a cathode side.
In the electrolytic cell 32, a raw material pipe 82 for supplying hydrogen fluoride, which is a raw material, into the molten salt is disposed. A hydrogen fluoride source 84 and a nitrogen source 94 are connected to the raw material pipe 82 through pipes 83 and 93. A switch valve 86 is disposed in the pipe 83 on the hydrogen fluoride source 84 side, while a switch valve 96 is disposed in the pipe 93 on the nitrogen source 94 side.